Bruce Wayne (Earth-300)
MI5 | Relatives = Martha Wayne (mother, decreased ),Thomas Wayne (father, decreased), Joseph West (Adopted father) | Universe = Earth-300 | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Millionaire, Spy | Education = | Origin = Bomb went off sending chemicals that hit Agent 88(Bruce Wayne) into power grid. | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = User:ArtosRavenwolf | First = | Last = | Quote = Better run fast than that Joker, I'm coming to get you! | Speaker = SpeedBat | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Bruce Wayne is SpeedBat, the fastest man alive (in his verse). Using his super-speed powers, he taps into the Speed Force and becomes a costumed crime-fighter. He is a founding member of the Justice League Strike. Origins Early Life As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes by a group of masked men wearing strange clothes. The Wayne house was also set on fire, Bruce was left for dead but he was saved by a friend of the family Joseph West who was heading toward the house to see his friend Thomas. Bruce was later adopted by Joseph West and his last name was changed to West and moved to England, to protect him until he was 18. Training After their deaths, Bruce became obsessed with the search for meaning in their loss. He decided to use his pain as a motivator. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. From Spy to Superhero Bruce joined MI5, he begins taking down various terrorist plots, as Agent 88. He worked four years there all the while looking for the group that attacked his family when he was a kid. A lead led him back to Gotham City, America, a terrorist named Black Jack was planing to attack Ace Chemical Processing Plant and use the chemicals for weapons. Bruce of MI5 would be there to stop him and his men. Agent 88 was able to take out Black Jack's men and now it would be just the two of them. As Agent 88 neared Black Jack's location, Black Jack was just about to add a nerve gas to a chemical batch. A bomb went off planted by one of Black Jack's men, Black Jack fell with the nerve gas into chemical. Another bomb went off sending chemicals that hit agent 88 into power grid. Agent 88 is found unharmed but unconscious by The Butler. Black Jack's body is never found. Bruce awake after a nine-month coma, The hospital listed him has John Joe, he retook the name Bruce Wayne as a way to draw his enemies near him and reclaim his old life. He visits his old burned down home, Wayne Manner. Standing at the site, he remember it all but even better than before. He noticed every little thing in his memory he missed before, the men smell different and moved different from normal people. Even noticed a strange logo with strange langauge on it the men's clothes. Bruce got mad and toss a stone, the stone made a sonic boom. Bruce stood shocked. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. Nothing looked strange, so he picked up another stone and toss as hard has he could. The stone flew so fast it hit mach 8 before leaving the earth. Bruce sat down and called his adopted father, Joseph Alfred West. SpeedBat Bruce thought hard how he could use his new powers and his old training to protect people from those that live to do harm and seem beyond the normal law. He would fight crime, strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. With his new identity, "Bruce Wayne", billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. But how? Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he still felt that there was something missing in the completion of his physical and mental arsenal. One day while under the new rebuilt Wayne Manor in the caves, a large bat through quickly away from his light. He recalled his fear of bats as a child, he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. His first suit was okay, crimals even call him a "Batman", until it caught fire, the cloak was the first to go. He needed something better and could work with his speed. Bruce designed a special costume. He used a special armor suit, he developed at Wayne Tech, Nano armor which could alter and contort it's physical shell. The armor was also impervious against most forms of physical combat. He wore on his finger a ring that released the nano bots which would cover his body. While in the armor he is immume to heat or cold temperature and doesn't need to eat or go to the bathroom. He called himself SpeedBat. Where there a Bat, there is Joker Coming Soon... | Powers = ** : He sometimes receives visions from the Speed Force when something is not right or see 15 mins into the future. ** : SpeedBat is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties are seemingly identical to common electricity, as it reacts magnetically to metals. The heat from SpeedBat's lightning also creates a thermal expansion that allows SpeedBat's suit to be stored in his ring. He is also able to feel electromagnetic pulses in objects such as glass. *** : SpeedBat can project bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body. *** : Due to the electricity generated from his body, SpeedBat possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which he uses to control his suit's armor. Every time SpeedBat releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. He can also manipulate the metal pieces that form his mask and cause them to unravel, unmasking himself. *** : By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, SpeedBat is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. *** : SpeedBat is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. ** : By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, SpeedBat can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. He is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. *** : By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, SpeedBat has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ** : SpeedBat can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As he does that to a high enough degree he causes things to explode. He can vibrate fast enough to get out of ice. ** : *** : When SpeedBat vibrates at a certain frequency even while phasing, he can cause the ground beneath him to rupture and explode. *** : By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, SpeedBat can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. SpeedBat can vibrate so fast that he can become intangible through explosions. ** : SpeedBat can sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. ** : The Speed Force grants SpeedBat an empathetic connection to other conduits of the Speed Force, allowing him to sense their emotions. ** : SpeedBat realized that, his powers are also connected to the flow of time and that he can move it forward. While speeding up time, SpeedBat's lightning turns white. ** :He is capable of using his Speed to enter the Speed Force. ** : SpeedBat is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for SpeedBat to be two places at once. ** : SpeedBat can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. | Abilities = : He was in peak condition before the accident gave him speed powers. * ** * * * * * * :Bruce does not rely on his speed to win fights. He was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to wear down his opponent. He was able to easily defeat stronger foes using hand-to-hand combat. ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'SpeedBat Suit': Specail made nano armor suit. *'EMP Mask': A highly advanced mask created by MI5, the mask is made of webbing that retracts light surrounding the wearer's head and artificially alters the appearance of someone's face and also the user's face unable to be captured by surveillance cameras. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'SpeedBat Disk' * Twin Pistols: | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:British Category:Batman Category:Flash Category:Government Agents Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Amalgam Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Mutates Category:Accident of Science